The present invention relates to a wall plank structure, the thickness of which can be adjusted according to actual requirement. The wall plank structure can be continuously mass-produced.
A conventional wall plank used in an iron sheet house, factory or warehouse is generally formed by an upper panel, a lower panel and a PU foam layer sandwiched thererbetween. In order to avoid spilling of the PU foam agent during the foaming procedure, two sides of the upper panel or lower panel are formed with perpendicularly extending left and right walls. In addition, in order to easily connect the wall planks with each other, the left and right side walls are formed with projections and recesses for inserting with each other.
According to the above structure, the wall plank is manufactured to have unified size and thickness so as to quickly mass-produce the wall plank by a machine. However, in working site, the limitation of the fixed size and thickness often causes trouble and inconvenience in working and leads to low working efficiency. Also, in the case that the wall plank is directly modified in the working site, the progress of the working will be affected.
Furthermore, in the conventional wall plank, the lateral walls (lateral connecting sections) are improperly designed so that when interconnected, a great gap often exists between the wall planks and water may leak through the gap. Moreover, The conventional wall plank is manufactured with unified size and thickness. When co-used and assembled with a C-shaped or H-shaped steel beam, it is often that the dimension of the wall plank cannot meet the dimension of the beam and the assembly is too loose or even it is impossible to assemble the wall plank with the beam.